Tears of Regret
by Delza
Summary: So basically Gray and Natsu are married! c: But there is a slight twist, only read if you like yaoi or don't mind your heart being torn into depressing pieces c:
1. Chapter 1

**Meow meow! It's Delza c: Sorry I haven't uploaded anytihng in a while but I hope i'll be able to figure out how to do chapters this time c: **

**Tears of Regret**

Gray smiled as he watched his pink haired lover walk down the aisle towards him. Gray's heart fluttered in his chest as Natsu reached him. Gray grasped his lover's hands, looking at him as he smiled. A light pink dusted the pinkette's cheeks as Gray chuckled. "And do you, Gray Fullbuster take Natsu Dragneel to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Makarov asked.

Gray grinned and nodded as he looked Natsu in the eyes. "I do." Gray slipped Natsu's ring onto his finger.

"And do you, Natsu Dragneel, take Gray Fullbuster to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Natsu said, gripping the raven's hands tighter before slipping Gray's ring onto his finger.

"I now, under the Fairy Tail Guild law, pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss." Makarov said, smiling as Gray pulled Natsu close to him, kissing him deeply. Natsu squeaked, kissing him back as he smiled.

"I love you so much Natsu!" Gray said as he pulled back. Natsu smiled and blushed, hugging him tightly.

"I love you too…" Natsu said back. Gray grinned before picking Natsu up, bridal style, and carried him out of the guild and to the carriage that was awaiting them. Gray sniffed slightly as they got inside. Natsu seeing this, smiled and kissed his cheek. "What's wrong love?" He asked.

"I'm so happy right now!" Gray said before kissing Natsu deeply, pushing him down onto the chair. Natsu blushed and kissed him back as the carriage started to move. Natsu moaned slightly, wincing from the motion of the vehicle but it quickly vanished from Gray's strong strangely warm arms wrapped around him. They made out for a while before Happy flew in.

"Guys wait until you get home to do that." The blue cat said, shivering slightly. They both looked up at him, pouting.

"Fine…" Gray groaned, sitting up and pulled his lover onto his lap. Happy frowned before leaving. Gray smiled and moved to kiss his neck, his hand slipping into the dragon slayer's pants, rubbing his clothed dick.

Natsu gasped, blushing darkly. "Gray…. Wait stop…" He moaned, blushing darker. Gray chuckled and licked his neck, up to his jaw.

"Why?" He whined, rubbing him a little harder.

Natsu gasped and moaned loudly. "We can have as much fun as we want when we get back home." He said before kissing him lightly. Gray pouted before kissing him back.

"Fine." He said before nuzzling his husband, removing his hand from his pants.

They soon reached the reception and got out, holding hands before they went to greet their guests, sitting beside each other. Gray grinned as the pinkette leaned onto him. Gray rubbed Natsu's arm, smiling at him before kissing his head lightly. They started to eat before Gray lightly hit his wine glass with his fork.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Gray asked, getting up as everyone quietened down and looked at him. "I'd like to make a speech to my sexy man." He said, grinning as the pinkette flushed bright red, earning a few laughs. "Natsu when we first met all I could think about was what was with that pink hair of yours. Then my second thought was that this guy looks pretty lonely but I couldn't make friends like normal people so I fought with you to get closer to you." He said. "Over the years I started to have feeling, that weren't just friendship feeling but more than that. I'd always come to find you so I could be near you in the weirdest of ways. When you stood in front of me, blocking my way from hitting Deliora with my iced shell attack… that was when I knew you were the one I had to spend the rest of my life with." He said as Natsu's face got redder. Gray chuckled before pulling Natsu up to him and kissed him deeply. "I love you baby." He said, smiling as Natsu smiled back, earning a few awes.

Natsu smiled and stayed standing as Gray sat down. "Gray… where do I start with you…?" He asked, chuckling to himself. "When we first met… I always thought of you as a good friend, someone who would never let me down in a fight, someone to always have my back. When we did that mission with the lullaby that was when I started loving you. You cared enough to tell me to not to get hurt." He said as Gray blushed lightly, looking down. "And when you asked me to go out with you, I nearly died from happiness. Then when you asked me to marry you… there are no words to describe how I happy I was." He said, smiling before hooking a finger under the raven's chin and kissed him deeply. The ice mage kissed him back, smiling into the kiss before everyone started talking again.

Gray grinned at the pinkette before pulling him close. Natsu smiled and giggled, blushing before they finished eating and got up to go dance together. They danced and grinded together, giving the other boners. They heard a few people to tell them to get a room. They chuckled and ignored them before making out, rubbing hard against each, moaning loudly. They broke the kiss, staring at each. "Bathrooms?" Gray asked as Natsu nodded and grabbed his hand before pulled him away.

Gray pushed the pinkette up against the cubicle, groping him as they moaned. Gray moved them into the cubicle and locked the door after them before taking Natsu's dick out of his pants and sucked hard on it. Natsu cried out, moaning as he blushed before cuming hard in his mouth. Gray groaned before quickly getting up and pulled his own dick out. "Shit Natsu I'm gonna cum…" He said as Natsu nodded and sucked on his dick, pumping it. Gray shuddered, coming as well then leaned against the door, panting slightly. Natsu drank up all his cum and grinned, licking his lips before tucking both their manhood away and hugged Gray tightly. Gray smiled and nuzzled into him.

"Shall we?" Natsu asked as the raven nodded and they went back to the party. They spent most of the time dancing, eating and talking with others, stealing a few kisses here and there.

Once it was time to go, the wedded couple quickly left and practically sprinted back to their house. Once inside the confines of their home they were all over each, tops gone by the time they were on the couch. Gray sucked hard on Natsu tongue, kissing him deeply as he rubbed roughly against his lover. Natsu moaned, kissing back as he rubbed back against his mate. Gray pulled back for air, panting heavily as the pinkette gripped Gray's hair. "Oh fuck Gray, why are you so sexy?" He asked as Gray chuckled.

"Because I'm with you." He said, smiling as the pinkette blushed. "Now shut up and kiss me!" Gray growled playfully before starting to remove their pants. Natsu blushed and watched him before latching onto his lover and kissed him deeply, both left in their boxers. Gray picked the dragon slayer up and moved to their bedroom, throwing him onto the bed once they reached it and jumped on him, making a cage for the salamander with his body and grinned as Natsu blushed.

"Shall we play with the 'toys' tonight?" Natsu asked as Gray blushed and nodded, grinning. Natsu grinned back before slipping out from under him and went over to the toy trunk in their room and got a few 'toys' out. Natsu slipped his boxers down slightly, letting them sit very low on his hips as the raven blushed watching him, his cock twitching. Natsu held a paddle in one hand and a dildo and some lube in the other. Gray blushed darkly before Natsu swayed his hips slightly, walking over to him.

"Oh fuck that's hot…" Gray said, drooling lightly. Natsu giggled and crawled on top of him before leaving a trail of hot kisses down his cool chest, his hands rubbing Gray's inner thighs. Gray shuddered and moaned, gripping the sheets. Natsu grinned before reaching the huge bulge in the raven's pants. He kissed it lightly before licking it then bit it harshly. Gray gasped, crying out as he bucked his hips. Natsu grinned and crawled onto top of Gray, reaching for hand cuffs which were attached to the bed posts, letting his huge bulge rest of Gray's face. He strapped Gray's wrists to the bed, gray moaning as he licked Natsu's bulge. Natsu blushed slightly before moving down to his ankles. "Fuck your so hot…" Gray moaned as Natsu chuckled before he pulled Gray's boxers off.

"Oh look at that dick!" Natsu said before licking it from the root to the tip making the raven shudder.

"Oh Natsu…" He blushed. Natsu grinned and moved to his nipple's sucking one and fondling the other. Gray bucked his hips, moaning loudly. Natsu chuckled then switched nipples. "Natsu let me go, I wanna play too…" He said, panting slightly as he pouted. Natsu chuckled before letting him go but went very slowly making sure Gray got a face full of his crotch the whole time. Gray moaned and bit him causing the fire mage to gasp then flip the raven over, grabbing the paddle and smack his ass. Gray groaned and hissed in pain and pleasure lightly. Natsu grinned before rubbing his ass lightly, kissing it before kissing his asshole, licking it lightly. Gray shivered and moaned. "I missed you so much last night baby…" Gray groaned.

"I missed you too." Natsu said before grabbing the dildo and turned it on high before shoving it up his ass then pulled his boxers down as Gray yelped. He felt himself being flipped over then saw the delicious site of Natsu rubbing his himself in lube. Natsu panted slightly, getting excited as he rubbed himself. Natsu blushed slightly before grabbing Gray's hips and thrust hard and deep inside the raven. Gray screamed in pleasure, shuddering as he gripped the pinkette's arms.

"Fuck Natsu…" Gray moaned, blushing darkly.

"Fuck Gray did you miss me that much?" He asked, earning a strange look from his lover. "Your so tight already just from one night of not seeing each other." He said making the raven blush darkly. The pinkette giggled and kissed him deeply, repeatedly thrusting into Gray. Gray moaned, having his ass and dick be fucked at the same time was too much for him.

"Shit! Natsu I think I'm gonna-" He groaned before he was caught off and jolted awake in his sleep. Panting, Gray felt the bed beside him feel it was cold, like always. Gray sniffed before peering down to see he had a huge hard- on to be proud on but ignored it. He looked at the calendar before bursting into tears. It was that day, the day Natsu died…

* * *

**I hope ya'll enjoyed that c: More to come after i finish writing it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Another chapter! c: I have now figured out how to add chapters thanks to Dark Sorcerer of Fire c: Thanks**

* * *

**_Gray sniffed before peering down to see he had a huge hard- on to be proud on but ignored it. He looked at the calendar before bursting into tears. It was that day, the day Natsu died… _**

* * *

Happy was awoken by the sad cries of the raven. Happy sighed sadly and got up to go comfort the raven, knowing how hard it was on him. Gray had nearly killed himself many times to be with the one he loved. Happy sighed as he opened the door and flew over to the bed to see Gray clutching the white muffler of his best friend. Tears rolled down the cat's cheeks as he moved to hug him. Gray blinked at the cat before hugging him back tightly. "Happy I miss him…" Gray sniffed as the cat nodded.

"I know Gray, I miss him too." He said and patted the raven's head. "You should try and sleep until morning" He said as the raven nodded, knowing that he should or else he'd be super tired. He sighed and snuggled back down into his bed.

"Happy can you stay here until I fall asleep?" Gray asked. "I just can't bear to be alone right now." He said as the cat nodded.

"Of course Gray, I'll be here when you wake up." He said, reassuring the raven as he nodded and tried to sleep, clutching the white muffler to his chest, nuzzling it slightly. Happy sighed and laid in between Gray's pillow and Natsu's, knowing Gray would kill him if he touched any of Natsu's stuff, he didn't want to lose the dragon slayer's smell as well as his presence.

Gray woke up in the morning to find Happy still asleep next to him. He smiled slightly before getting up to take a shower then got dressed, wrapping the muffler tightly around his neck before noticing the cat wake up. "Oh hey Happy…" Gray said, sadly.

"Gray have some breakfast before you leave." The blue cat said, rubbing his eyes. The raven nodded before picking up his bag, putting everything he'd need into it and slung it over his shoulder before moving to the kitchen to have something to eat then grabbed the flowers on the bench and left.

He trudged along the streets of Magnolia, a few people seeing him and wondered why he was so down before remembering what happened on this day a year ago. He sighed before jumping slightly when he was engulfed in the warm arms of Mira. "I'm so sorry Gray…" She said as Gray hugged her back, a few more tears spilling down his cheeks.

"It's ok Mira, it's not your fault, its mine." He said as Mira pouted.

"Just be careful ok?" She asked as he nodded before moving to the Magnolia cemetery. He sniffed again, hearing a few peoples say sorry or pat him on the back. He just moved past them before reaching his lovers grave. He stare at it before dropping to his knees and sobbed loudly, hitting the soil in front of the tomb stone.

"I'm such a fuckin' idiot!" He yelled before hitting the ground again. "I'm so sorry for everything I did that day Natsu…" He sobbed before feeling two pairs of warm arms around him and saw red and blonde long hair in his face. He sniffed again before turning around to face them and hugged them tightly. They both comforted Gray as he let his emotions out.

"Gray we all know that this wasn't yours or Natsu's fault!" Lucy said as Gray sighed.

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't!" Erza roared, Gray not even flinching. "We both know that you would have done the same in Natsu's situation." She said as the raven played with the ring on his finger. "Gray are you even listening?" She asked.

**-Flashback-**

Gray walked into the guild, his hands in his pockets as he walked straight over to the request board. He stared at the board, his eyes flickering between each mission before finding one that had good pay and was pretty close by. It was a mission to defeat three monsters that was terrorising a nearby town. Gray saw that a few people had died from it but decided it was worth the challenge, he needed the money anyway. He walked over to the bar and smiled at Mira. "Hey Mira." He said.

"Good morning Gray, where's Natsu?" She asked as she took the paper from him. "You two are usually unsepreable." She said, making the raven blush lightly.

"Natsu's still at home, sleeping. He looked so peaceful this morning that I didn't want to bother him." He said as Mira chuckled and stamped his paper before giving it back to him.

"Ahh speak of the devil, here comes Natsu now." She said as the ice mage grinned and turned around to be glomped by the pinkette.

"Gray!" Natsu squealed, hugging him tightly and kissed him deeply.

Gray chuckled and kissed him back, hugging him close to his body. "Hello sexy." He said, smiling.

"I missed you Gray." He said as Gray smiled.

"Missed you too babe." He said before smacking the fire mage's ass, making the pinkette squeak. Natsu glared playfully at him before kissing him lightly then hopped down and smiled at him. Gray smiled back at him after he kissed him back and held his hand. "Oh Natsu, I got a new job, do you wanna do it with me?" He asked as he handed the pinkette the paper.

Natsu took it from him and read it, his face falling. Gray frowned at this. "No… Gray you shouldn't go on this mission." He said, looking up at him with sad eyes.

Gray frowned more and hugged him lightly. "Why not?" He asked.

"Just don't, trust me please." He said, hugging him back.

"Babe I trust you with my life but I don't think this mission is that dangerous."

"Yes it is Gray, people have died trying to get rid of these things!" Natsu yelled making the ice mage jumped and stare wide eyed at his lover. Everyone gasped, the couple have never fought this much since they had gotten married.

"Natsu, sweetie, it'll be fine and it's not that far away from here, I'll be back before you know it." He said before kissing Natsu lightly and moved to leave. Natsu didn't kiss him back and grabbed his wrist, stopping him from leaving.

"If you go I won't love you anymore!" He yelled, regretting what he said but he couldn't let the raven go. Gray froze and stared at him before snatching his hand back from the pinkette.

"Is that how you feel about me Natsu?" He asked, glaring at him as the pinkette flinched and looked down, muttering something. "Natsu Dragneel Fullbuster!" Gray roared making nearly everyone jump. "Look at me when you're talking to me!" He yelled.

"I said I don't care about you anymore!" He yelled back, not knowing what to say so his mouth just said things for him. Gray froze, a few tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Fine if you feel that way about me I'll just go on the mission anyway!" Gray huffed before leaving and reached the door before looking back at his lover. "I still love you Natsu…" He said before leaving. Natsu watched him leave before dropping to his knees and sobbed his heart out, everyone gasping and talking to each about what just happened. Mira sighed and went over to Natsu to comfort him.

"Mira I can't let him go… If he goes I'll die…" He said as the white haired mage frowned.

"What do you mean Natsu?" She asked.

* * *

**Oh and just to be really evil to ya'll I played with the cover image of this story to make Natsu look like a Ghost and Gray look like he's alive c: Have fun crying an inland sea**

**Delza out Meow! =^w^=**


	3. Chapter 3

**_"_****_Mira I can't let him go… If he goes I'll die…" He said as the white haired mage frowned._**

_**"What do you mean Natsu?" She asked. **_

* * *

Gray sighed as he made his way back to their house. He opened the door and got his bag before stopping at their bedroom and walked over to the bed before grabbing Natsu's pillow and hugged it close before breathing in his scent then left.

He walked down to the train station and got onto the train, watching the scenery. He glanced back at the train station through the window before swearing he saw a flash of pink. He frowned before shrugging and looked back at the trees and the sky.

-A few hours later-

Gray finally arrived at his destination and got off the train, carrying his bag with him and walked up the streets of the local town. He stopped in a bar and asked for directions to the town that was being terrorized before leaving and continued his journey. He frowned as he found himself lost and looked around, seeing a flash of white in the corner of his eye in the far distance. He frowned more before finding his way again. He walked along the dead silent streets. "Hello?" He asked.

Suddenly someone jumped out in front of him with a spear and a shield. "Who are you and what do you want?" He asked, his spear shaking slightly.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster from the Fairy Tail guild." He said, lifting his shirt to show the emblem.

"Oh thank you for coming." He said, smiling and lead Gray to where the monsters lair was, the raven losing his shirt on the way. "Here it is but this is as far as I'll go." The male said before running off. Gray frowned and shrugged before walking into a small clearing where a huge cave sat. There was a loud moan from the shadowy deeps, making the raven shiver slightly.

"Ice-Make Lance!" Gray said and waited before jumping when the ground shook, a huge troll like monster with vines hanging from it entered the clearing. Gray frowned before shooting it. The monster moaned in slightly pain and charged towards Gray. Gray's eyes widened and he jumped back. "Ice-Make sword!" He yelled before jumping off a tree and jumped onto the monster, stabbing it in the head. It slumped to the ground before another louder roar could be heard. Gray jumped and moved away from the dead monster and waited.

The next monster that appeared was a werewolf like monster. Gray's eyes widened slightly before moving back then was smacked into a tree. He coughed up some blood before growling and faced the monster. "Ice-Make Cannon!" He yelled before shooting the monster in the stomach. It knocked the wind out of the monster, making it bleed as it fell to the ground. "Ice-Make Spear!" He said before jumping on it and stabbed it in the head. Panting, he wiped blood off him and got off the monster before looking up to meet the red puffy eyed, and tear tracked face of his husband. "Natsu!" Gray said and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry Gray!" He said, crying into his chest. Gray chuckled and smiled before kissing him deeply.

"It's fine love." He said as Natsu nodded and nuzzled him. Gray smiled before they both froze when they heard a loud groan behind them, the breeze getting warmer. They both looked up to see the last of the three monsters. Gray froze as he watched it. It had sharp thorn like horns all other it.

Natsu's eyes widened, seeing the monster was about to kill Gray and pushed his lover out of the way before he was stabbed in the stomach with one of his many horns. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gray yelled before getting up from the ground and caught his lover before he hit the ground. "Natsu? Baby look at me." Gray said as the dragon slayer coughed up some blood and slumped against Gray. Gray screamed and put Natsu down carefully before killing the monster quickly then went back to Natsu. "Natsu you are not dying on me!" He said before picking Natsu up, grabbing his bag and ran back to the village.

"Thank you so much for killing those monsters for us." The male said before noticing Natsu. "What happened to your friend?" He asked.

"He got stabbed his the stomach by one of the monsters and he's not my friend, he's my husband." He said as the male nodded. "I need to get to Magnolia as quickly as possible!" Gray said as the male nodded and lead him to some birds.

"Here, you can take one of these and I'll put the jewel in this pouch." He said before taking Natsu from him as Gray got on the bird. Gray took Natsu back as the male smiled. "I hoped he survives."

"Yeah so do I." Gray said before flying off.

"Gray…" Natsu said, gripping his arm since there was no shirt to grab.

"Yes baby what is it?" He asked, looking at him.

"I didn't mean anything I said back at the guild…." He said before coughing up some blood.

Tears streamed down the ice mage's cheeks. "I know baby, I know just save your energy." He said before kissing Natsu lightly. Natsu kissed back before hugging Gray loosely. Gray sniffed and soon arrived at the guild, jumping off and grabbed Natsu before kicking the guild doors open. "Natsu's dying!" Gray yelled as everyone gasped before rushing over to the two.

"Someone go get Polisica!" Mira yelled as they moved Gray and Natsu to the infirmary.

"Come on baby, don't you dare die on me!" Gray said, gripping his lover's hand as Natsu gasped for hair.

"Gray… If I die-."

"You won't die!"

"But if I do, I want you to live your life to the fullest and don't down grade it because I'm not there by your side." He said before kissing Gray's hand. Gray sniffed slightly and hugged him tightly. A few minutes later, Polisica arrived.

"Alright, who is the injured one?" She asked as everyone pointed to the dragon slayer. "Gray please move I need space to work." Gray got up and sat beside Natsu's bed, gripping his hand tightly. Natsu smiled weakly before coughing up some blood. Polisica looked at the wound and frowned. "This is worse than I thought." She said before mixing up some remedies and started to heal Natsu. Gray stayed by his lover's side for hours as Polisica worked away. "I'll be right back, just going to get some more things to fix you up." She said as they both nodded.

"Gray I'm scared…" Natsu said as Gray hugged him tightly.

"Don't be Natsu." He said, kissing his cheek.

Natsu nodded weakly and kissed his cheek back. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Gray said before Natsu started to have a huge coughing fit, gripping Gray's hand tighter, his heart starting to give out. "NATSU NO!" Gray yelled as people rushed in.

"What's wrong Gray?" Mira asked.

"He's fucking dying Mira!" Gray sobbed as he tried to stop Natsu from dying but failed badly.

Polisica rushed in and tried everything but couldn't save him in time. Natsu died with a small smile on his face. Gray stared at him before sobbing into his chest. "I'll give you some time to mourn." She said before everyone left. Gray sobbed loudly, gripping his lover to him.

"Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" He sobbed. Everyone in the guild could hear him. Just then Lucy, Erza and Happy arrived back from a mission and heard the crying.

"What happened?" Erza asked.

"Natsu's dead…" Mira said before crying into Cana's shoulder.

* * *

**End I shall end it there my prettys c: Now I'm basically up to how much I've written so you'll have to wait a little longer but oh well c:**

**Delza out! MEOW! =^w^=**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I took so long to post the next chapter, I forgot about you lovely people XD No I'm just kidding but I did forget to update then I would remember then forget again, I'm so sorry!**

* * *

**_"Natsu's dead…" Mira said before crying into Cana's shoulder. The three of them froze before Happy flew to his best friend's side. _**

* * *

"Natsu's dead…" Mira said before crying into Cana's shoulder. The three of them froze before Happy flew to his best friend's side.

"Natsu!" Happy cried and hugged both Gray and Natsu. Lucy burst into tears as the red head helped her to the infirmary.

"Gray?" Erza asked before seeing Gray in the bed with Natsu hugging him tightly and sobbing into his shoulder. "Oh Happy, Lucy come on, give Gray some space." She said as the others nodded and left the room.

"Natsu why are you so cold?" He whispered, moving some of his pink hair out of his face. "You should never be cold, always warm. I'm meant to be the freezing one and you're meant to be the hot one, not the other way round…." He said, sobbing into his chest. A few minutes later, Erza walked in.

"Gray come on…" She said, hugging the ice mage and started to pull him away from the pinkette.

"NOOOO!" Gray screamed. "LET ME GO ERZA! LET ME BE WITH HIM!" He yelled, thrashing and kicking in Erza's grasp.

"Gray shush this is for your own good." She said as the Master, Mira and Elfmen ran in.

"Noooooo!" Gray sobbed before spinning around and froze her then slipped out of her grip and slid into the bed with Natsu, holding him close and growled at everyone else who came near them. Elfmen neared the two, making Gray snarl at him, growling loudly. He watched as the take-over mage grabbed Erza's frozen body and took her away. Gray's growling died down a bit but glared at the other two.

They sighed before leaving. "Gray you can't live like this forever." Gramps said before leaving. Once they left Gray burst into tears again, holding Natsu close. He soon fell asleep with tears running down his cheeks and holding Natsu close to him.

**-The next day-**

Gray woke up the next morning and rolled over to see there was no one there. His eyes widened as the memories from the previous day came back to him. "NATSU!" He yelled, sobbing loudly and clutched his lover's pillow to his chest. He cried for a few hours before hearing a knock at his door. He sniffed and got up, rubbing his eyes as he walked over to the door and opened it to see practically the whole guild there even Mistagin and Laxus, out of people. He glared at them before slamming the door in their faces. He sniffed again before sobbing loudly, hugging himself.

"Gray?" Happy asked, putting a paw on his shoulder. Gray looked up at him, sniffing. "I know your sad but please live your life well for Natsu." He said as the ice mage nodded and hugged him. Happy smiled and hugged him back. Gray got up and went back to his room to cry again but not as loudly this time.

**-A few hours later-**

Gray heard yet another knock at the door. He groaned and got up, he was about to fall asleep too. He answered the door to see Lucy, Erza, Gramps and Mira standing at the door. Gray glared at them before spotting the white muffler in Mira's hands. His eyes widened before he snatched it away from the albino and clutched it tightly to his body. He breathed in Natsu's scent and sighed happily, a small smile reaching his lips. Mira smiled as Erza made a move to come inside. Gray heard this and glared at the red head, growling loudly. "Get the fuck away from my house!" He growled, making the red head blink. No one had ever seen Gray like this, no one had ever made him this angry or upset before to see him like this.

"Gray calm down." Mira said as his eyes flickered over to her then looked back at Erza, growling louder before moving to close the door again and Erza stopped it. They both glared at each other, Gray growling loudly as a dark aura surrounding the two. The others backed away and watched them glare it out. Gray finally gave up when he knew Erza wouldn't budge and moved away from the door and sat down on the sofa, wrapping the muffler around his neck and clutched a pillow to his chest.

They all moved inside, Lucy closing the door behind them. "Oh just look at him Mira, we can't let him spend the rest of his life like this!" Lucy said as the albino nodded.

"I know Lucy." She said.

"I want Natsu back…" Gray mumbled before starting to cry again. "If I hadn't of taken up that fuckin' mission then he'd still be here and I wouldn't be hugging this fuckin' pillow right now!' Gray said before throwing the pillow across the room and buried his face into the sofa. Mira sighed and rubbed his back gently in a comforting manner.

"It's not your fault Gray, it was going to happen if you went on the mission or not." She said as the ice mage looked at her.

"What do you mean Mira?" He asked.

"Natsu said that this was his future and he saw this in his dreams."

Gray's eyes widened as he stared at her. "Why didn't he tell me?" He asked.

"He didn't want you to worry about him." She said as Gray sobbed again, hugging her tightly. Mira smiled and hugged him back.

"Gray we're going to have a funeral in Natsu's honour and we want you to give a speech, is that ok?" Gramps asked.

Gray peered up at him and nodded. "Of course, he is my husband after all."

"Gray… I'm sorry about trying to take you away from Natsu." Erza said as Gray glared at her, growling.

"Why the fuck would you do that?" He asked. "Don't you know if you try and force someone away from someone they deeply care about who is dead they might get a little angry?"

Erza sighed and nodded. "Yes I know and I'm sorry." She said. Gray just glared at her before hugging Mira again, really needing a hug right now. No one felt or smelt like Natsu in this room but it was the closest he could get at the moment.

"Can you all please leave now?" Gray asked. "I just really need to be alone." He said before getting up and left the room. They all sighed before leaving, Mira staying behind though. Gray sighed as he walked to the top floor and climbed out a window then onto the roof. He sighed and walked over to the edge of the roof, staring at the ground. He did want to go to his husband's funeral but he wanted to be with him so badly. He swallowed before biting his lip.

"Gray! Don't you dare jump off!" Mira said, crossing her arms as the raven looked around, cringing.

"Shit Mira." He said as she walked over to him and pulled him away from the edge and slapped him.

"Didn't your husband tell you to not try and kill yourself and live your life to the fullest for the both of you?" She asked as he looked down, a few tears rolling down his cheeks as he nodded. Mira sighed before hugging him tightly. Gray hugged her back, more tears spilling.

"How do I still have so many fucking tears left?" Gray mumbled, making the take-over mage laugh.

"Come on Gray let's go back inside." She said before leading the raven inside the house and put him to bed before making something to eat for him. "Make sure to eat it before it gets cold." She said as he nodded and fell asleep.

**-A few days later-**

Mira knocked on Gray's door before coming in. "Gray?" Mira called going up the stairs and went into Gray's room to find the raven fast asleep clutching the scarf around his neck with a cute yet peaceful look on his face. Mira smiled before picking out a suit for him to wear before shaking him gently. "Gray? Gray it's time to get up." She said as Gray groaned slightly, whining as he was disturbed from his pleasant dream.

"What is it Mira?" He asked, yawning as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Come on, it's his funeral today and he'd want you to be there for him." She said as he nodded, getting up and sighed. He went to take a shower as Mira got a suit out of his wardrobe and laid it on the bed, along with Natsu's scarf. She smiled then went to go make Gray some breakfast then left, to give Gray some space.

Gray sighed before turning the water off and dried himself off before going into the bedroom and grabbed some clean underwear before getting dressed into the suit and wrapped Natsu's scarf around his neck and sighed, breathing in his scent and smiled. He went downstairs and smiled slightly at the ready made breakfast waiting for him. He'd have to thank Mira at the funeral. Once had finished his breakfast, he brushed his teeth and hair before heading out to the Cathedral. He was greeted by Happy at the door who smiled and sat on his shoulder. Gray smiled slightly before sighing as they soon arrived. Happy flew off to go find Clara as Gray found Mira. "Thanks for everything you've done for me Mira." He said as she nodded and smiled.

"No problem Gray." She said, smiling brightly at him.

He smiled back before sighing and walked over to Natsu's coffin. He bit his lip slightly, trying to hold back tears as he saw Natsu's face. He looked so peaceful yet his skin was so pale. He sniffed slightly and caressed his cheek, sighing shakily. "I love you Natsu…" He said. "I hope we'll meet again soon, even if it just in my dreams." He said before leaning over and kissed him lightly on the forehead before going to sit with Mira at the front.

The funeral started, Gramps saying a few words then invited Gray up to the stand. Gray sighed and got up, walking over to him. "Thanks Master…" He said before looking up at all the members of Fairy Tail. "We all knew Natsu as an energetic person who would never let a friend down." He said before stopping as he bit his lip. "Natsu was much more than that to me…" He said. "I loved him so much, he was the very being of my life. I'm going to miss everything about you Natsu, your pink fluffy hair, your smile, the warmth of your embrace…. The scent of a campfire and cinnamon…" He said before a few tears spilled down his cheeks. "I'll miss you most of all babe." He said before quickly walking back over to Mira, crying silently into her shoulder. Mira comforted him as Gramps sighed.

"Thank you for that very touching speech Gray." He said, his voice shaking slightly. The funeral soon ended and everyone got up to go bury him. They closed the coffin as Gray got up to go help them bring him into the hearse but was stopped by Mira.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked as he nodded. She nodded and let him go. He sighed and walked over to the coffin and helped them pick it up. They brought his coffin over to the hearse and pushed it inside, Gray luring near the door. He closed the door and stared at the coffin, the person inside and sighed, sniffing and rubbed the tears away before letting his hand slip from the door and stepped away. Lucy walked up to him, crying and hugged him tightly. Gray hugged her back before sighing and they all made their way to the graveyard. Once there, Gray helped them put Natsu into the grave before he left, not being able to stay there any longer. He was once again stopped by Mira.

"Mira I'm sorry but I can't stay any longer." He said as she nodded.

"I know." She said and hugged him as he hugged her back before he left and made his way home, trying not to cry. Once home, he stripped down to his underwear and crawled into bed, holding Natsu's scarf close as he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter over c: Please don't kill me *hides behind Erza***

**Delza out! Meow! =^w^=**


End file.
